


If you need a loving hand

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Liam, Past Abuse, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ucieka i przypadek sprawia, że wpada na Liama. Liam ma swoje życie i niczego więcej nie potrzebuje. Obaj pragną odrobiny czułości, jednak trudno o to, gdy człowiek się boi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you need a loving hand

I

            Harry pociera zaczerwienione z zimna dłonie i wzdycha głośno, a jego oddech zamienia się w parę, rozwiewaną na silnym wietrze. Oczywiście, że to mogło przytrafić się tylko jemu. Rozgląda się, mrużąc oczy, ale to nie zdaje się na wiele. Duże płatki śniegu, wirujące na powietrzu, zupełnie zasłaniają  mu wzrok. Śnieg pada obficie, chodniki są kompletnie zasypane, a ulice są niemalże puste, gdy Harry powłóczy powoli nogami, ciągnąc za sobą walizki.

            Jest 24 grudnia, dzień Wigilii, i nieważne jak uparcie Harry zagląda do każdej mijanej knajpki – wszystko jest zamknięte. To tylko jego szczęście.

            Przeklinając, chuchając w zziębnięte dłonie i raz jeszcze przeklinając, Harry jest bardzo bliski płaczu. Wszystko go boli, jego ubrania są kompletnie przemoczone, a w pociągu zgubił rękawiczki i czapkę, i prawdopodobnie kilkanaście funtów, jeśli zwróci się uwagę na jego niemalże pusty portfel. Dlatego nie wierzy we własne szczęście, gdy przez zamieć śnieżną dostrzega zapalone światła w maleńkiej kawiarni o niezbyt trafnej nazwie _Cold Coffee_ , wciśniętej pomiędzy ekskluzywny butik, a wysoką kamienicę.

            Niemal skacze na drzwi, naciskając klamkę i wzdycha z ulgą, gdy w jego zimne ciało uderza podmuch ciepłego powietrza. Pomieszczenie jest puste, na stolikach są poukładane krzesła i wszystko wygląda tak, jakby właśnie mieli to zamknąć, ale Harry nie ma zamiaru odpuszczać tak łatwo. Człapie to pustego baru, zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady i siada na wysokim stołku, opierając głowę o wypolerowany blat. Gdzieś w tle gra cicho radio, ale poza tym nie słychać żadnego dźwięku, ale to w porządku, ponieważ ma wrażenie, że może zaraz usnąć. Nie miałby nic przeciwko – jest  _naprawdę_  zmęczony.

  - Co do… Kim jesteś i dlaczego moja podłoga  _tonie?_  – pyta męski głos.

            Harry niechętnie podnosi głowę i spogląda na mężczyznę, który przy drzwiach, których wcześniej nie zauważył, mrużąc oczy, z rękoma założonymi na biodrach. Wygląda dość śmiesznie, próbując zgrywać groźnego, kiedy ma na sobie fartuszek w kwiatki.

  - Jestem Harry – odzywa się zachrypniętym głosem i odchrząkuje. – I wybacz za podłogę, ale, jeśli nie zauważyłeś, na zewnątrz jest pieprzona zamieć śnieżna.

            Mężczyzna zerka na okno, które jest oblepione śniegiem, a potem ponownie przenosi wzrok na Harry’ego. Analizuje jego mokre spodnie i czarny płaszcz, patrzy na jego wilgotną twarz i włosy przyklejone do czoła, a potem zerka na walizkę, ustawioną przy barze i wzdycha głośno.

  - Zrobię ci kakao – informuje, zabierając się do pracy.

  - Nie mam pieniędzy – mówi Harry, oblizując nerwowo wargi, ale mężczyzna nie odpowiada.

            Po kilku minutach niezręcznej ciszy, wypełnionej muzyką płynącą z głośników, przed Harrym stoi wysoki kubek z logo  _Cold Coffee_ , a mężczyzna opiera dłonie na blacie, patrząc na niego uważnie. Milczą, kiedy Harry siorbie gorący napój, rozkoszując się cudownym ciepłem rozlewającym się po jego ciele i niesamowitym smaku cynamonu, wypełniającym jego usta.

  - Jestem Liam – odzywa się w końcu mężczyzna, a Harry podnosi wzrok i patrzy na niego.

            Teraz, kiedy Liam stoi bliżej i Harry widzi go wyraźniej, dostrzega jego łagodne, czekoladowe oczy otoczone czarnymi, krótkimi rzęsami. Liam ma ciekawą twarz, obsypaną wieloma pieprzykami, a jego włosy są na tyle długie, by mógł postawić je nieco do góry za pomocą żelu, a jego szczęka pokryta jest szorstkim zarostem.

            Harry kiwa głową, posyłając mu grzeczny uśmiech i zaplata dłonie wokół kubka, ogrzewając się. Jest mu naprawdę zimno i powoli zaczyna się trząść. Wygląda przez okno, zastanawiając się, gdzie powinien się teraz udać i czy znajdzie gdzieś o tej porze wolny pokój w hotelu.

  - Co cię sprowadza do Wolverhampton, Harry? – pyta Liam, wychodząc zza baru i siadając na stołku obok Harry’ego.

            Harry marszczy brwi, kiedy obraca się, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę.

  - Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem stąd? – pyta podejrzliwie.

            Liam odrzuca głowę do tyłu i śmieje się serdecznie. Mija dłuższa chwila, zanim w końcu się uspokaja i patrzy na Harry’ego; w kącikach jego ust wciąż kryje się uśmiech, a skóra wokół oczu marszczy się radośnie.

  - Daj spokój – mówi. – Jeśli byłbyś stąd, nie wytknąłbyś nosa zza drzwi swojego mieszkania w taką śnieżycę i to w dodatku w Wigilię. Poza tym… masz przy sobie  _walizkę,_ Harry.

            Harry zagryza wargę i drapie się po karku z zakłopotaniem.

  - Przyłapałeś mnie – mruczy, a potem mruga, uświadamiając coś sobie. – A dlaczego  _ty_ wytknąłeś nos zza drzwi swojego mieszkania?

            Liam wzdycha i przeciera twarz dłońmi, rozglądając się po pustej kawiarni.

  - Musiałem doprowadzić to miejsce do porządku przed świętami, ale uwierz mi, że wolałbym być teraz w swoim domu… Jakie masz więc plany, Harry?

            Harry nie odpowiada; wzrusza tylko ramionami i unosi kubek do ust, upijając łyk kakao i przecierając wierzchem dłoni usta. Czuje, jak przy tym ruchu bolą go żebra i przez chwilę walczy z łzami, które pojawiają się złośliwie w jego oczach. Liam kiwa głową, jakby spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi i wyciąga z kieszeni spodni telefon, wystukując coś szybko na klawiaturze.

  - No dobra – mówi wstając i ściągając z siebie ten śmieszny fartuszek. Zerka do jego kubka, a potem klepie go w ramię. – Wychodzimy, stary.

            Harry wcale nie ma ochoty wychodzić. Mógłby spędzić tu resztę wieczoru, a nawet resztę swojego życia, ponieważ nie ma żadnego planu. Spakował swoje rzeczy i kupił bilet do Wolverhampton pod wpływem impulsu. Zupełnie tego nie przemyślał, chciał po prostu uciec, a teraz po prostu nie wie, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Wstaje jednak ze swojego miejsca, bo nie chce zatrzymywać Liama. To jednak w końcu święta i jest pewien, że Liam ma swoje plany na ten wieczór, dlatego wstaje i zapina mokre poły swojego płaszcza.

   - Wiesz może, gdzie jest najbliższy hotel? – pyta, podchodząc do drzwi.

   - Oczywiście, że wiem, to moje rodzinne miasto – odpowiada Liam. – Ale raczej się tam nie dostaniesz.

  - Dlaczego? – W głosie Harry’ego pobrzmiewa rezygnacja.

  - Ponieważ zabieram cię do siebie, Harry. Nie mogę pozwolić, byś spędził Wigilię samotnie, włócząc się po ulicach nieznanego miasta.

  - Ale… – zaczyna Harry, jednak Liam nie daje mu dokończyć.

            Wyrywa mu rączkę bagażu z dłoni i gasi światła w kawiarni, a kiedy otwiera drzwi, do środka wdziera się podmuch zimnego wiatru i drobne śnieżynki.

  - Daj spokój i tak nigdzie nie ruszyć się bez swojej walizki – odpowiada tonem, sugerującym koniec rozmowy.

            Harry wzdycha i usłużnie idzie za Liamem zasypanymi chodnikami Wolverhampton.

                                                                        II

  - Jesteś pewien, że to… – zaczyna Harry, ale nim Liam zdąży mu odpowiedzieć, przerywa mu głośny, dziewczęcy pisk.

  - Tatuś!

            Harry patrzy, zaskoczony, jak mała dziewczynka rzuca się na Liama, a on podnosi ją do góry, obejmując mocno ramieniem i śmiejąc się głośno.  Mężczyzna wchodzi do domu i nie ogląda się za Harrym, tylko mówi coś przyciszonym głosem do dziecka; Harry niepewnie wchodzi do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przygryza wargi i rozgląda się niepewnie, zostawiając walizkę pod jedną ze ścian.

            Chwilę później do korytarza wraca Liam, uśmiechając się szeroko i rozpinając swój płaszcz.

  - Przepraszam za to, to była Mona, moja córka – mówi. – Rozbierz się i chodź, no dalej. – Pogania go ze śmiechem i czeka, aż Harry odwiesi swoje rzeczy na wieszak i zdejmie buty, podążając za nim z wahaniem.

            Wchodzą do salonu; jest pomalowany na fioletowo, na jednej ścianie wiszą czarno-białe zdjęcia oprawione w srebrne ramki, a długi stół zastawiony jest porcelaną. W rogu stoi choinka ozdobiona złotymi bombkami i migoczącymi światełkami, a pod nią wala się stos prezentów. Liam wskazuje mu beżową kanapę i sam siada obok niego, kiedy z innego pomieszczenia wypada roześmiana Mona, biegnąc na swoich krótkich nóżkach. Ma na sobie białe rajstopki i szarą sukieneczkę, a w dłoni trzyma ozdobionego lukrem pierniczka.

  - Tato, tato! Niall wyjada wszystkie ciasteczka dla świętego Mikołaja! – woła z oburzeniem, wspinając się na kolana Liama.

  - Wiedziałem, że Niall jako opiekunka to nie jest najlepszy pomysł – wzdycha Liam, targając dłonią jasne włosy córeczki. – Spokojnie, jestem pewien, że nie znalazł tego słoika z ciastkami, który ukryłem w sekretnym miejscu – mówi, mrugając do dziewczynki.

  - Hej!

Rozlega się nowy głos, a z kuchni wychodzi chłopak; u nasady jego włosy są brązowe, na końcach jasne i uśmiecha się, a w kącikach jego ust widać okruszki ciasta. Mruży niebieskie oczy, oskarżycielsko wskazując Liama palcem.

  - To ja tu dla ciebie sprzątam i gotuję, i zajmuję się  _małym potworkiem_ , a ty ukrywasz przede mną ciasteczka?! Liamie Payne, jak możesz?!

            Harry chichocze. Zakrywa szybko usta dłonią i otwiera szeroko oczy, zawstydzony. Blondyn – Niall – przenosi na niego wzrok, przekrzywiając z zainteresowaniem głowę. Przez chwilę wodzi spojrzeniem między nim, a Liamem, a jego uśmiech powiększa się z sekundy na sekundę, aż w końcu podchodzi, wyciągając do niego przyjacielsko rękę.

  - Zgaduję, że to ty jesteś Harrym, naszym tajemniczym, wigilijnym gościem, tak?  
                                                                        III

  - Liam? – pyta cicho Harry, gdy są w kuchni, zmywając naczynia.

            Niall i Mona leżą razem na kanapie, przykryci kocem, oglądając  _Piotrusia Pana_. Liam mruczy w odpowiedzi, w skupieniu wycierając czyste talerze i układając je w szafce. Harry odchrząka i niepewnie zagryza wargi, a potem zakręca wodę i odwraca się, opierając pośladkami o zlew.

  - Dlaczego mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś?

            Liam podnosi głowę i posyła mu delikatny uśmiech.

  - Jest Wigilia, Harry – odpowiada prosto.

  - Ale… ale nic o mnie nie wiesz! Nawet nie wiesz, jak mam na nazwisko, ani dlaczego się tu znalazłem, ani…

  - Ty też o mnie nic nie wiesz – zauważa Liam, opierając się biodrem o blat. – A jednak ze mną przyszedłeś. Nie potrzebuję twojej historii, jeśli nie jesteś gotowy, by mi ją dać.

            Harry kiwa w milczeniu głową i wraca do zmywania. Zajmują się w tym ciszy przez następnych kilka minut, a z salonu dochodzą ich głosy postaci z bajek i głośne pochrapywanie Nialla.

  - Harry Styles – mówi nagle Harry. – I uciekłem…

            Liam marszczy brwi i patrzy  na niego.

  - Uciekłeś… Uciekłeś z domu czy… od kogoś? – pyta cicho.

            Harry zamiera. Jego ciało sztywnieje i oddycha prze usta, gapiąc się bezmyślnie na cieknącą wodę. Liam przygląda mu się, a potem odkłada talerz i zakręca wodę, ciągnąc go do kwadratowego stołu ustawionego pod ścianą w kuchni.

  - C-co z matką Mony? – pyta Harry, nie będąc gotowym na swoje wyznanie.

            To dziwne, bo ledwo się znają. Cóż, praktycznie  _wcale_  się nie znają. A jednak Liam odchyla się na krześle, splatając dłonie na brzuchu i uśmiecha się smutno, zanim zaczyna mówić.

  - Sophia i ja… Cóż. To była szkolna miłość – wzrusza ramionami. – Szybka, niemądra i pełna namiętności. Gdy skończyliśmy szkołę, wzięliśmy ślub, kilka lat później urodziła się Mona, a nasze uczucie wygasło, więc się rozstaliśmy. – Milknie na chwilę, przenosząc wzrok na twarz Harry’ego. – Sophia raczej nie jest zainteresowana ideą rodzicielstwa, dlatego Mona jest ze mną. Widzi się z mamą raz na jakiś czas.

            Harry kiwa głową i pociera mokrymi dłońmi o spodnie dresowe, które wcześniej dał mu Liam. Gdy był w łazience i się przebierał, oglądał swoje posiniaczone ciało i płakał bezgłośnie nad swoją naiwnością.

  - Jestem chyba trochę za stary na ucieczkę z domu.  – Harry śmieje się nerwowo, przeczesując palcami poplątane loki. – Nie… Uciekłem od swojego chłopaka. Chyba już dawno zapomniał, co to znaczy miłość…

                                                                        IV

            Jest początek stycznia i Harry wchodzi niepewnie do  _Cold Coffee_. Przy stolikach siedzi kilka osób, a Liam stoi za barem, wycierając kubki i ustawiając je na półce. Harry wciąż nie wie dlaczego Liam zaproponował mu tę pracę, ale okazałby się idiotą, gdyby jej nie przyjął. Dlatego odchrząkuje cicho, gdy podchodzi do baru, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Liam promienieje na jego widok i zaprasza go gestem, by wszedł za bar, a potem pokazuje mu kilka rzeczy i uczy obsługi ekspresu do kawy.

            W czasie pracy rozmawiają cicho i śmieją się, i wymieniają uwagi na różne tematy. Żaden z nich nie porusza tematu Sophii – byłej żony Liama – czy Nicka – byłego chłopaka Harry’ego. Mówią za to o ekscytacji Mony na widok prezentów i śmieją się z płaczu Nialla, gdy oglądał  _Gdzie jest Nemo?_  na DVD w domu Liama, a Harry opowiada mu o swoim najlepszym przyjacielu, Louisie, który razem z nim studiował fotografię.  
            Kiedy szykują się do zamknięcia kawiarni, Harry wyciera raz jeszcze stoliki, a potem czeka, aż Liam wszystko sprawdzi i upewni się, że mogą iść do domu. Razem wychodzą na mroźne powietrze i idą w milczeniu chodnikiem, dopóki nie dochodzą do skrzyżowania.

  - Dobranoc – mówi Liam i odwraca się.

            Harry patrzy za nim, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy, zanim woła:  
  - Hej, Liam?!

            Liam odwraca się i poprawia czapkę, która nasunęła mu się za bardzo na czoło.

  - Co jest?

  - Dzięki! Za pracę, za pomoc w zdobyciu mieszkania, za… – Macha niezręcznie ręką. – Za wszystko, okej?

  - Nie ma sprawy, Hazza. Dobranoc!

  - Dobranoc.

                                                                        V  
            Kiedy kilka miesięcy później Harry wchodzi do kawiarni, kilka minut po otwarciu, zastaje w środku Nialla i Liama, rozmawiających głośno. Chce się odezwać i przywitać, ale nie ma nawet szansy, ponieważ ci dwaj są tak zajęci, że nawet nie zauważają jego przybycia.

  - …jest ważna, ale pomyśl też o sobie, Liam!

  - Nie mogę myśleć o sobie, Niall! Nie jestem do cholery sam, mam córkę, która jest teraz najważniejsza i…

  - Wiem to, przecież wiem! – krzyczy Niall, potrząsając bezradnie rękoma. – Mona jest ważna także dla mnie, do cholery! Ale ona nie będzie szczęśliwa, jeśli ty nie będziesz…

  - Daj spokój, Niall, tak, jakbyś wiedział coś o rodzicielstwie.

            Niall oddycha głośno, zakładając ręce na pierś, a wzrok Liama łagodnieje.

  - Przepraszam, Ni. W porządku, być może masz rację – dodaje słabym głosem.

            Potem milkną, a Harry odchrząkuje; obaj obracają się i patrzą na niego, zaskoczeni.

  - Cześć – mówi. – Coś się dzieje?

  - Niall twierdzi, że powinienem zacząć spotykać się z ludźmi. W sensie… na randki. – Liam rumieni się, spuszczając wzrok.

  - Tak i Niall ma rację – odzywa się Niall, wypinając dumnie pierś. – Niall ma zawsze rację, dlatego wszyscy powinni słuchać się Nialla.

  - Stary. – Harry chichocze. – To trochę dziwne, gdy mówisz o sobie w trzeciej osobie.

            Niall kręci głową i wzrusza ramionami.

  -Ty mi tu nie gadaj głupot, tylko bierz się do roboty, panie Styles. – Śmieje się, siadając na stołku barowym. – Daj mi cappuccino i muffina z jagodami, w porządku? Muszę sobie osłodzić życie przed pracą… – wzdycha głośno, uderzając czołem o blat baru.

            Spojrzenia Harry’ego i Liama spotykają się i obaj wybuchają śmiechem.

            Jest niedziela, więc nie mają dużego ruchu i zamykają kawiarnię wcześniej. Liam robi się nieco nerwowy, co Harry od razu zauważa, ponieważ – bądźmy szczerzy – Liam mu się podoba. To nic dziwnego: Liam jest przystojnym mężczyzną. Jest wysoki i wysportowany, i ma ten łagodny uśmiech, a jego oczy błyszczą się cały czas. I jest tak cholernie uroczy i troskliwy, i czuły, i niemożliwym jest  _niezakochanie_  się w Liamie.

  - Wszystko w porządku, Li? – pyta Harry, gdy wyjmuje klucze z trzęsących się dłoń Liama i zamyka drzwi.

  - Ja… Ja nie wiem jak o to zapytać… – mruczy Liam, spuszczając wzrok. Opiera się o ścianę, zagryzając wargę. – Nie chciałbym wywierać na tobie presji… Jako na moim pracowniku… Nie chciałbym mieszać spraw prywatnych i zawodowych… – mówi, splatając i rozplatając palce. – Ale praca i samotne wychowywanie dziecka… To utrudnia randkowanie, wiesz? – Podnosi głowę i unosi brwi, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

            Harry marszczy brwi i kiwa głową, starając się zignorować mocno bijące serce. To raczej niemożliwe, by Liam zapraszał go na randkę, prawda? To znaczy, Liam już dawno mu powiedział, że jest zainteresowany obiema płciami (tuż po tym, jak Harry zaczął panikować, iż on znienawidzi go za bycie gejem), ale to wciąż jest… niemożliwe.

  - I trudno poznać odpowiednią osobę… A jutro mam dzień wolny… No i ty też… – Liam przesuwa dłonią przez włosy, mierzwiąc je jeszcze bardziej. – I zastanawiałem się, czy jest jakaś szansa, że jesteś… Wolny? Jutro wieczorem?

            Harry unosi brwi i mruga, zaskoczony. Jego serce bije w jeszcze szybciej niż wcześniej i zagryza policzki, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech cisnący na usta, kiedy kiwa głową.

  - Tak – mówi, mając nadzieję, że nie brzmi na zbyt podekscytowanego.

            Liam rozluźnia się i uśmiecha szeroko, pokazując swoje zęby. To uśmiech, pod którym Harry się rozpływa.

  - Jesteś najlepszy! – Liam przytula go mocno. – O ósmej! – woła, odchodząc energicznym krokiem.

                                                                        VI

Harry jest zdenerwowany, kiedy dochodzi pod dom Liama. Zerka na swoje odbicie w szybie zaparkowanego niedaleko samochodu i poprawia białą koszulkę z głębokim dekoltem i upewnia się, że jego obcisłe dżinsy dobrze opinają jego długie nogi, a potem bierze kilka głębokich wdechów na uspokojenie. Już ma naciskać dzwonek, kiedy jego wzrok pada na krzak róży; to tandetne, jest tego świadom, ale mimo to pochyla się i zrywa kwiat, przy okazji kłując się kolcem. Potem prostuje się i chowa różę za plecami, gdy puka do drzwi, ogłaszając swoje przybycie.

Jego serce bije mocno, gdy słyszy okrzyk Liama, a chwilę później on pojawia

się w progu, uśmiechając się szeroko i poprawiają mankiety czarnej koszuli. Harry wstrzymuje oddech i nieświadomie oblizuje wargi, ponieważ Liam wygląda naprawdę _dobrze_. Uśmiecha się szeroko, zapraszając go gestem do środka.

  - Wejdź, wejdź. Cieszę się, że jesteś – mówi wesoło.

            Harry kiwa w odpowiedzi głową i wchodzi do mieszkania. Mona niemal natychmiast biegnie do niego i obejmuje go rączkami za nogę, szczerząc zęby. Idzie powoli przez mieszkanie za Liamem, który zakłada na siebie marynarkę i patrzy w lustro.

  - Bałem się, że się spóźnię.

            Harry marszczy brwi, wolną dłonią przeczesując włosy dziewczynki.

  - Spóźnisz… na co?

  - Na moją randkę! – mówi Liam podekscytowanym głosem. – Wybieramy się na łyżwy, wyobrażasz sobie? Od dawna nie byłem na łyżwach. Chyba nie ubrałem się zbyt elegancko, co? – Obraca się, rozkładając dłonie. – Od dawna nie byłem na randce i nie wiem, co mam na siebie założyć… Cholera, zaraz tu będzie.

            Harry jest skołowany. Ściska w dłoni różę, a jego brwi uniesione są wysoko, ponieważ… Czy to nie on miał iść na randkę z Liamem?

  - Kto będzie? – pyta, nieco ogłupiały.

  - Zayn. Niall mnie z nim umówił – odpowiada Liam. – Okej, więc Mona zjadła już kolację i ma jeszcze jakieś pół godziny na obejrzenie bajek, a potem musi się położyć. Masz mój numer, gdyby coś się działo, ale jestem pewien, że sobie poradzisz – mówi szybko, przechodząc przez mieszkanie.

            Zatrzymuje się przy Harrym i pochyla się, by pocałować córkę w czoło, a potem prostuje się i uśmiecha szeroko. Harry odpowiada słabym uśmiechem, wciąż nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

  - Naprawdę dziękuję ci, że to robisz, Haz. – Oczy Liama śmieją się, gdy pochyla się, całując jego policzek. – Niall nie mógł sobie załatwić wolnego, a Mona nie przepada za przypadkowymi opiekunkami…

            Po mieszkaniu rozchodzi się dźwięk dzwonka i Liam podskakuje, podekscytowany.

  - Och, to on! – woła. – Idę, bawcie się dobrze. Mona, bądź grzeczna. Życzcie mi szczęścia! – I z tym, znika za drzwiami.  
            Harry patrzy za nim, otumaniony. Kolce róży wbijają się w skórę jego dłoni, a Mona podskakuje przy jego boku, trajkocząc coś wesoło. Harry spuszcza wzrok i uśmiecha się do niej, ponieważ ona nie jest niczemu winna. To on był naiwny i myślał, że między nim a Liamem faktycznie mogłoby coś być. Dlatego chwilę później włącza telewizor na kanał z bajkami, wkłada różę do wazonu, a potem siada z Moną na kanapie, przykrywając się kocem.  
            Oczywiście, nie kończy się po jednej bajce. Jest przed dziewiątą, kiedy Mona robi słodkie oczka i prosi, by mogła obejrzeć jeszcze  _Arystokratów_ , a Harry nie ma serca jej odmówić, ponieważ sam uwielbia tą bajkę. Każe jej jednak iść do łazienki i umyć zęby, a także założyć pidżamę, a w międzyczasie wybiera numer do swojego przyjaciela, Louisa, który odbiera po kilku sygnałach.

  - Patrzcie, kto sobie przypomniał o moim istnieniu! – mówi, zamiast przywitania.

            Harry chichocze, czując ukłucie winy w żołądku; faktycznie, od czasu, kiedy poznał Nialla i Liama, rzadko kiedy ma czas, by zadzwonić do Lou. Ciągle jest zajęty, ale to nie jest żadna wymówką.

  - Przepraszam… – zaczyna, ale Tomlinson natychmiast mu przerywa.

  - Nie miałeś być na randce?

  - Ta… – Harry wzdycha, przebiegając dłonią przez włosy. – Plany, tak jakby się… zmieniły. Jestem taki głupi, Lou…

  - Haz, wszystko w porządku? – W głosie Louisa słychać zmartwienie i zdenerwowanie, i Harry szybko zapewnia go, że wszystko jest dobrze, a potem opowiada mu ze szczegółami tą żenującą scenę sprzed kilkunastu minut.

  - W każdym razie – odchrząkuje, kiedy widzi, jak Mona wspina się na kanapę, gotowa do obejrzenia bajki. – Muszę kończyć. Trzymaj się, Lou.

                                                                        VII

            Kiedy się budzi, przez chwilę nie rozpoznaje miejsca, w którym się znajduje. Plecy go bolą, a na brzuchu czuje dziwny ciężar, a kiedy spuszcza wzrok, zauważa jasne, długie włoski i małą rączkę, zaciśniętą na jego koszulce. Uśmiecha się sennie, przymykając powieki i delikatnie głaszcząc plecy dziewczynki, kiedy słyszy ciche chrząknięcie. Podnosi głowę i dostrzega Liama, stojącego w progu, z rękoma założonymi na piersi i lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

  - Dzień dobry. – Harry mamrocze cicho, zachrypniętym głosem.

  - Dzień dobry – mówi Liam, podchodząc bliżej. – Spaliście już, kiedy wróciłem i nie miałem serca was budzić.

            Harry kiwa głową i niezdarnie wstaje, układając śpiącą Monę na kanapie i przykrywając ją ciepłym kocem. Potem patrzy niezręcznie na Liama, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć, ale mężczyzna gestem prosi go, by za nim poszedł i chwilę później siedzą przy stole w kuchni, z gorącą kawą i talerzem pełnym jajek z bekonem.

  - Więc… – zaczyna Harry, nie podnosząc wzroku z nad talerza. – Jak randka?

            Słyszy, jak Liam wzdycha głośno, odstawiając kubek na stół.

  - Cóż, Zayn… Zayn był naprawdę uroczy i inteligentny, ale… Chyba nie będzie drugiej randki – mówi cicho, ale bez żalu w głosie.

  - Dlaczego? Co się stało?

  - Chyba nie bardzo spodobał mu się fakt, że cały czas mówię o swojej córce. – Liam wzrusza ramionami, a kąciki jego ust drgają w imitacji uśmiechu.

  - Jego strata – odpowiada Harry i nie może powstrzymać złośliwego głosiki w swojej głowie:  _Mi by to nie przeszkadzało_.

  - Tak, cóż… Chyba trudno pokochać kogoś, kto ma dziecko na głowie – stwierdza Liam łagodnym tonem.

             _Ja bym cię pokochał_ , myśli Harry, ale nie mówi tego głośno.  
                                                                        VIII

  - Cześć, wejdź – mówi Liam, otwierając mu drzwi.

            Harry wchodzi do środka i natychmiast przytula do siebie Monę, która wskakuje w jego objęcia. Ponownie ma robić za niańkę, kiedy Liam znowu ma wyjść na randkę z facetem, którego imienia Harry nawet nie starał się zapamiętać. To nie tak, że jest zazdrosny (może troszkę). Po prostu wie, że to i tak nie wyjdzie, ponieważ żaden z tych facetów (czy też kobiet) nie jest gotowa na to, by wziąć Liama z pełnym pakietem, który obejmuje także Monę.

            Jest też zły, ponieważ to on jest gotów na to, by wziąć Liama (dobrze, więc może chodzi tu o zazdrość) i jest załamany, ponieważ pierwszy facet, którym jest zainteresowany od czasu Nicka, nie zwraca na niego uwagi. Harry otworzył się przed Liamem i powiedział mu wszystko o Nicku – o tym, jak go bił, jak go ranił swoimi słowami, a także o tym, jak zmuszał do seksu i upokarzał. Powiedział mu o tym, że boi się miłości, że boi się ponownie zaufać, a w odpowiedzi Liam opowiedział mu o tym, jak Sophia ich zostawiła, jego i Monę, i odzywała się od święta. Liam powiedział mu, że chciałby mieć kogoś bliskiego, do kogo mógłby się przytulać i nie musiałby się bać, że pewnego dnia odejdzie. Byli więc dla siebie idealni, ale Liam tego nie widział, a Harry udawał, że tego nie widzi.

  - Więc umówiłem się z Patrickiem w restauracji. Jeśli chcesz, możesz zabrać Monę na spacer, czy coś i…

  - Tak, tak, Li – przerywa mu Harry, machając dłonią. – Idź już.

            Liam śmieje się i całuje go w policzek, a potem żegna się z Moną i rzeczywiście wychodzi.  Kilka minut później Harry zakłada Monie różową bluzę z Winx czy czymś podobnym i także wychodzą. Idą na spacer do parku i kupują sobie lody, a potem karmią kaczki. W drodze powrotnej tańczą do wymyślonej muzyki i zatrzymują się na chwilę przy ławce, kiedy telefon Harry’ego dzwoni uparcie.

            To chwila. Harry odwraca się, by odebrać połączenie od Louisa i powiedzieć mu, że oddzwoni do niego później i przez chwilę rozmawiają o tym, jak to Harry nie jest zajęty  _tym_  o czym Louis myśli, a kiedy w końcu się rozłączają i Harry odwraca się do Mony – jej już nie ma.

            Przerażenie ściska jego gardło, gdy rozgląda się wokół, krzycząc jej imię. Ludzie, którzy go mijają, posyłają mu dziwne spojrzenie i odchodzą szybko.

  - Mona! MONA! Mona! – krzyczy, biegając w kółko i zaczepiając przechodniów. – Widziała pani dziewczynkę…? Ma sześć lat…?  Widział pan…

            Nikt nie widział małej dziewczynki w różowej bluzie i Harry po prostu jest przerażony. Przebiega cały park, nawołując i szukając, ale nigdzie jej nie ma, dlatego biegnie na posterunek policji i zgłasza zaginięcie. Podaje się za jej ojca, ponieważ  _nie może_  zadzwonić do Liama i powiedzieć mu, że zgubił jego córkę. Policjant stara się go uspokoić i zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a sześcioletnia dziewczynka nie mogła odejść daleko, ale to wcale nie uspokaja Harry’ego.

  - ONA MA TYLKO SZEŚĆ LAT – krzyczy, gdy puszczają mu nerwy. – Jest gdzieś sama, pewnie przerażona! Jak, do cholery, mogłem ją zgubić?!

  - Proszę pana, spokojnie, to często się zdarza – mówi policjant ze współczującym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Niech pan idzie do domu i czeka na telefon od nas.

            Harry wychodzi z posterunku, ale nie wraca do domu. Kręci się po parku i pobliskich ulicach, pokazując przechodniom zdjęcie Mony; mija godzina, kiedy dostaje telefon z policji.

  - Pańska córka jest w sklepie z antykami na Tettenhall Road. – Informuje go mężczyzna i mówi coś jeszcze, ale Harry rozłącza się szybko i biegnie przed siebie.

            Dotarcie na odpowiednią ulicę i znalezienie sklepu zajmuje mu tylko kilka minut. Jest zdyszany, gdy wchodzi do środka, ale to nie przeszkadza mu w głośnym okrzyku:  
  - Mona!

            Mona leży pod stołem i głaszcze kotka. Uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy Harry opada na kolana i przytula ją mocno, z westchnieniem ulgi. Starsza kobieta, która prawdopodobnie jest właścicielką sklepu, uśmiecha się lekko, podchodząc do nich.

  - Przyszła tu za kotem – mówi. Sama trzyma na rękach dużego kocura. – Zadzwoniłam na policję, gdy domyśliłam się, że jest sama.

            Harry kiwa głową i mamrocze pod nosem podziękowania, cały czas przytulając ją do siebie i całując w główkę.

  - Co ty sobie myślałaś… Mona, skarbie… Nie wolno… Wiesz, że nie wolno tak znikać… – mówi chaotycznie, ale nie jest zły.

  - Szłam za kotkiem, tato! – mówi Mona, a serce Harry’ego przestaje bić przez kilka sekund.

            Patrzy na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami, a ona podnosi maleńkiego, szarego kotka, którego głaszcze po główce.

  - Nazwałam go Dzikusek, bo na takiego wygląda, prawda? – Harry kiwa głową, oniemiały. – Czy mogę go zatrzymać? Proszę tatusiu, proszę.

            Oczy Harry’ego zachodzą łzami, gdy słyszy słowa dziewczynki. Zagryza wargi, starając się nie rozpłakać, a Mona musi to odebrać jako odmowę, bo zwiesza smutno głowę.

  - Tata ma alergię, tak, wiem… – mamrocze cicho, głaszcząc kotka.

            Chwilę zajmuje mu domyślenie się, że mówi o Liamie. Patrzy, jak Mona głaszcze kota i  mówi do niego coś cicho, a jego serce kraje się na ten widok.

  - Naprawdę kochasz tego kotka, co? – pyta po chwili, a Mona kiwa entuzjastycznie głową. – Co ty na to… Żeby w takim razie zamieszkał u mnie? Oczywiście, będziesz musiała go odwiedzać – mówi szybko. – I upewnić się, że na pewno go karmię i…

  - Kocham cię, tato! – woła Mona, obejmując go rączkami za szyję.

                                                                        IX  
  - CO?!

            Żyłka na szyi Liama jest doskonale widoczna; jego twarz jest czerwona, a krzyk roznosi się po mieszkaniu. Harry kurczy się w sobie.

  - Liam, ja…

  - ZGUBIŁEŚ MOJĄ CÓRKĘ, HARRY! Tu nie wystarczy przeprosić, do cholery jasnej! – Liam kręci głową i uderza dłonią o stół. – Mogło się jej coś stać, mogli ją porwać, mogło ją przejechać auto, mogła…

  - Ale nic jej się nie stało – mówi cicho Harry.

  - Bo miałeś pierdolone szczęście! – krzyczy Liam. – I dlaczego, do kurwy, nie zadzwoniłeś do mnie?!

            Harry spuszcza wzrok i przygryza wargę. Jest młodszy od Liama tylko o trzy lata, ale w tym momencie czuje się jak uczniak przed najstarszym profesorem w szkole. Liam dyszy głośno, pochylając się nad stołem w kuchni i patrzy na niego, oczekując odpowiedzi.

  - Nie mogłem… Nie chciałem cię zawieść, nie…

  - KURWA, HARRY! Nawet nie mogę iść na pierdoloną randkę z pierdolonym facetem, który tym razem  _naprawdę_  był mną zainteresowany, bo dostaję wiadomość od Nialla, że ZGUBIŁEŚ MOJĄ CÓRKĘ!

  -  _Naprawdę_  zainteresowany?! – drwi Harry, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Chyba dostaniem się do twoich spodni, bo…

  - Z czym masz do cholery problem?!

            Pomimo tego, że jest zły na Nialla za to, iż wypaplał wszystko Liamowi, teraz jest wdzięczny, że blondyn zabrał Monę i nie musi słuchać tych krzyków.

  - Mona nie potrzebuje kolejnej pierdolonej osoby w swoim życiu! – krzyczy, wyrzucając  z siebie wszystkie emocje. – Ma już ciebie, ma Nialla i ma mnie! Kiedy ty byłeś na randce z Panem Idealnym,  _twoja_ córka powiedziała do mnie  _tato!_

            Oczy Liama robią się duże w zaskoczeniu. Otwiera usta i marszczy brwi, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale Harry nie daje mu okazji, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy i znów się odzywając.

   - Powiedziała mi, że mnie kocha! I, do kurwy nędzy, nawet nie mogłem jej powiedzieć, że też ją kocham! Bo jej pieprzony ojciec jest zaślepiony strachem i nie widzi, że to, czego szuka, ma do cholery przed oczami!

            Serce bije mu mocno w piersi, a oczy zachodzą łzami. Jest zmęczony i boli go głowa, i ma dość ukrywania przed samym sobą, że kocha Liama Payne’a i jego maleńką córeczkę. Ma dość bania się nowego związku tylko dlatego, że jakiś kretyn wykorzystał go wcześniej. Liam patrzy na niego w osłupieniu i mruga oczami, i wygląda tak  _uroczo_ , kiedy jest zdezorientowany, że Harry nie może powstrzymać krótkiego chichotu.

  - Boże, Liam – wzdycha, spuszczając z tonu. – Jestem zakochany w tobie  _i_  w twojej córce, ty kretynie – mówi, a gdy nie doczekuje się żadnej reakcji, odwraca się i wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

                                                                        X  
            Liam nie widzi Harry’ego od tygodnia; chłopak nie przychodzi do kawiarni i nie odbiera telefonu, ale Liam to rozumie. Wciąż jest na niego zły za to, że zgubił jego córkę, ale, cóż, chyba powinien mu powiedzieć, że Mona ma w zwyczaju chadzać za bezpańskimi kotami. Poza tym, nic się przecież nie stało. Mona była bezpieczna, a Harry starał się jak mógł, i  _naprawdę_  się przejął.

  - Tato… – Liam podnosi głowę i patrzy, jak Mona idzie do niego w swojej pidżamie, ciągnąc za sobą pluszaka. – Kiedy odwiedzimy Dzikuska?

            Liamowi zajmuje chwila, by przypomnieć sobie, że Dzikusek to imię kota jej córki. Kota, który jest u Harry’ego. Za nim jednak odpowiada, Mona odzywa się znowu.

  - Tato… Czy Harry jest na mnie zły? – pyta zmartwionym głosikiem.

            Wspina się na jego kolana i Liam obejmuje ją, patrząc w jej smutną twarz.

  - Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie – mówi łagodnie. – Dlaczego tak myślisz?

  - Bo powiedziałam mu, że go kocham… I powiedziałam do niego tato… I od tamtego czasu go nie widziałam. Czy on jest na mnie zły?

            Liam zagryza wargę i ściera łzę spływającą po policzku jego córki. Jest przytłoczony, ponieważ nie sądził, że Mona mogłaby tak kiedykolwiek pomyśleć. Nie sądził także, że przywiąże się ona do kogoś tak bardzo, jak do Harry’ego.

  - Harry nie jest na ciebie zły, skarbie – mówi. – Harry jest zły na twojego tatę…

            Mona mruga i marszczy brewki.

  - Co takiego zrobiłeś? – pyta, szturchając go paluszkiem.

  - Ja… – Liam odchrząkuję, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak odpowiedzieć. – Nie byłem dla niego zbyt miły… I nie byłem z nim szczery…

  - Dlaczego go nie przeprosiłeś? Harry na pewno ci wybaczy! – woła, uśmiechając się. – Harry cię kocha, musi ci wybaczyć.

            Serce Liama bije mocniej na jej słowa.

  - A ty go kochasz, aniołku? – pyta, przekrzywiając głowę.

  - Najbardziej na świecie! – Mona uśmiecha się i rozkłada szeroko ręce, pokazując jak bardzo. Chwilę później jej uśmiech gaśnie. – Oczywiście, ty jesteś na pierwszym miejscu, tato!

            Liam śmieje się głośno i łaskocze ją, a ona zanosi się piskliwym śmiechem. Potem wstaje z kanapy i trzyma ją w mocnym uścisku pod pachą.

  - Odwiedzimy Dzikuska.

            Jazda do domu Harry’ego jest szybka i wesoła; Mona, pomimo tego iż jest zmęczona, śpiewa głośno, podekscytowana wizją zobaczenia swojego kotka. Kiedy wychodzą z samochodu, serce Liama tłucze mocno w piersi i dłonie pocą mu się trochę, ale to nic, bo kiedy patrzy na radość w oczach Mony, przestaje się bać. Przestaje się bać miłości, przestaje się bać tego, że Harry ich opuści, ponieważ widział szczerość w jego oczach, gdy mówił, iż kocha jego i Monę. I może długo zajęło mu dojście do tego wniosku, to jest szczęśliwy i pewny, gdy dzwoni dzwonkiem.

            Kiedy Harry otwiera drzwi, Liam nie czeka. Harry ma na sobie szare dresy i rozciągnięty czerwony sweter, jego loki są wszędzie, a zielone oczy wyrażają zaskoczenie, gdy Mona przemyka pomiędzy jego nogami, wołając: „ _Cześć, tato!”_ , a Liam pochyla się, przyciskając swoje usta do jego.

            Ich wargi dotykają się łagodnie, a po chwili zaczynają poruszać się w jednym rytmie, w powolnym tańcu. Liam zaplata dłonie na karku Harry’ego, a Harry obejmuje jego policzki. Całują się delikatnie, powolnie i z uczuciem, nie angażując w to języków, ponieważ smak ich ust jest wystarczający.

            Kiedy w końcu się od siebie odsuwają, Harry mruga i uśmiecha się szeroko.

  - Przejrzałeś na oczy? – pyta.

            Liam kręci głową, przesuwając ręce z karku Harry’ego, na jego plecy, obejmując go mocno.

  - Nie. Przestałem się bać.


End file.
